In studies of AIDS and cancer, analysis is based on survival as well as disease progression. Patients are monitored for clinical events and longitudinally collected laboratory and clinical information which indicate disease progression... The goal of this research is the development of a useful approach to analyzing multiple outcomes of progression from a study with missing and censored data. 1) PI will develop a global test based on survival and measures of progression including possibly censored clinical events and longitudinal outcomes, (which may be missing). The test will be sensitive to differences in survival and progression, and can be applied for interim monitoring of a study. 2.) Methodology will be developed for modeling the relationship between two clinical events indicating progression, when one of the events may be interval censored. For this, a method will be developed for applying the proportional hazards model for a time-varying interval- censored covariate. 3.) A method will be developed for modeling the relationship between (possibly missing) longitudinal measures of progression and a (possibly censored) clinical event of progression, by applying the methods of isotonic regression to the estimation of functions in a generalized additive model.